Una pequeña fiesta
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Una pequeña fiesta nunca mató a nadie, ¿eh? Vaya mierda. Un Lovino aguafiestas y un español ebrio. AU. SpaMano. Mención ArgChi.


Aquí va mi primer historia para el fandom hetaliano.

Al que adivine a que canción estoy haciendo referencia recibirá un premio (?)

* * *

 **Titulo:** Una pequeña fiesta.

 **Autor:** Tony Trinket

 **[Ha recibido un nuevo mensaje]**

 _Abriendo chat…_

 **Bastardo:** _Lovii_

 **Bastardo:** _hey!_

 **Bastardo:** _puedo verte desde aqui :D te ves muy atractivo ;)_

 **Bastardo:** _no piensas venir a saludarme?_

Lovino, con los cachetes de un gracioso rojo, miró hacia sus costados tratando de ubicar paranoicamente el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, o la sonrisa bobalicona de Antonio. Miró por las dudas hacia atrás también, temiendo que tal cual película de terror éste se encontrara tras de sí con tomates en la mano y un escalofriante "Lovi-Love" en boca para decir.

Sin embargo, el idiota español no estaba allí, solo Feliciano, que con una sonrisita "adorable" (que, vamos, en realidad es solo estúpida) y sus ojos cerrados por los enormes cachetes (¿acaso veía algo?), caminaba entre la muchedumbre de gente para acercarse a un edificio hecho hombre y así abrazarlo por la espalda, haciendo que el otro pegara un respingo.

―Ludwig, no te encontraba… ―alcanzó a escuchar Lovino que dijo el pequeño de los hermanos Vargas―. Pensé que no vendrías… ―le decía mientras se apretujaba más al pecho del rubio de facciones duras, éste, mientras tanto, trataba de liberarse del "abrazo de oso" que le daba el italiano más bajito. Romano miraba con atención la escena, olvidando de pronto su odio hacia el alemán de cabello rubio, abriendo los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. _No puede ser_ , pensó asombrado―. Ve…

Chasqueó la lengua; demasiado bueno para ser verdad: el tic de su hermano aún no había desaparecido.

Lovino dejó de prestar demasiada atención a su hermano, mirando entonces el lugar donde se encontraba: una fiesta. El lugar era amplio, con poca iluminación (la única que había era de colores), la casa, casi mansión, retumbaba por el sonido de los parlantes, la gente bailaba, algunos ebrios y otros sobrios, se besuqueaban, toqueteaban e incluso otros cantaban a todo pulmón.

No pudo evitar una cara de asco. Odiaba las fiestas, no eran para él. Si estaba ahí era por el estúpido de Feliciano, a quien su novio Ludwig había invitado sorprendiendo al más pequeño, después de todo no era muy habitual que el alemán frecuentara lugares _así_ , él era mucho más reservado. Sin embargo, su hermano Gilbert lo había obligado a asistir, arrastrándolo hasta la casa de su amigo Francis, que sería quien organizaría todo. El rubio de metro ochenta no se había sentido muy cómodo en el entorno que se presentaba ante él: todos bailaban de manera provocativa, bebían mucho (y no que no le gustara beber, su patria era Alemania después de todo), y le coqueteaban descaradamente; no pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que llamó a su dulce novio para no sentirse tan solo, a Feliciano se le daban mejor las fiestas.

Claro que Lovino no permitiría que su _fratello_ fuera a una fiesta del pervertido francés, en compañía de su pervertido novio amante de patatas, y encima solo, rodeado de otros pervertidos (¿dijo ya que no quería que pervirtieran a su hermano?). Así que sin muchos preámbulos lo siguió.

El insistente tono del celular llamó su atención.

 **[Ha recibido un nuevo mensaje]**

 _Abriendo chat…_

 **Bastardo:** _Loviii!_

 **Bastardo:** _no me ignores :(_

 **Bastardo:** _ven a saludar a tu amado español ;) yo sé que me extrañas_

 _Bastardo está escribiendo…_

Lovino no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante los mensajes del idiota que se hacía llamar su amigo. Sin embargo, una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

 **Bastardo:** _vendrás a saludarme?_

El italiano comenzó a teclear en su celular mientras caminaba por la fiesta para acercarse a algún lugar apartado donde no le molestara tanto la música y la gente.

 **LoviLove 3:** _donde estás bastardo?_

 **Bastardo:** _…por aquí…_

 **Bastardo:** _…por allí…_

 **Bastardo:** _quien sabe… ?_

 **Bastado:** _quizás soy una sombra… (?)_

 **LoviLove 3:** _quieres que vaya o no idiota?_

 **LoviLove 3:** _te comento que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer además de escuchar tus complejos existenciales._

 **Bastardo:** _oww :( eres malo conmigo :´(_

 **Bastardo:** _estoy del otro lado de la casa_

 **Bastardo:** _pasa por toda es muchedumbre de gente a medio camino de un coma etilico y tras una barra de bebidas estoy :D_

 **Bastardo:** _claro… si es que aun quieres verme ::-::_

 **LoviLove 3:** no _se que me sorprende más: si tu estupidez o tu pasión por los emoticonos_

 **Bastardo:** _es que son geniaaaaales :D_

 **Bastardo:** _-_

 **Bastardo:** _;A;_

 **Bastardo:** _e.e_

 **LoviLove 3:** _…te juro que sigo sin entenderlos…_

 **Bastardo:** _es que necesitas imaginación!_

 **LoviLove 3:** _y se supone que no la tengo?_

 **Bastardo:** _lovi ven!_

 **Bastardo:** _necesito tu presencia_

 **Bastardo** : _tu aroma_

 **Bastardo:** _tu sabor_

 **Bastardo:** _tu esencia_

 **LoviLove 3:** _hey, diario de una pasión, callate_

 **LoviLove 3:** _ahi voy_

 **Bastardo:** yeeey

Lovino guardó el celular en su bolsillo mientras se dedicaba a tratar de pasar por entre la multitud que bailaba. Lo chocaron varias veces, y hasta le tocaron el culo, más él siguió caminando, un poco indignado, pero siguió. Se encontró con la barra de la que habló Toño, y en ella a Gilbert, el hermano de su cuñado, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, con gente alrededor que lo alentaba a tomar más, y riendo. Completamente borracho.

―Ehh… tu… ―lo apuntó con un dedo un poco tembloroso― este… mhhh… ¡Lovigo!… no, no, así no… ―miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar la respuesta en él, mientras el joven italiano simplemente lo miraba con rostro ceñudo pero tranquilo, no era la primera vez que veía al albino embriagarse hasta el punto de no reconocer ni su reflejo―. ¡Lovino! Sí, sí… así…

―Idiota… ―fue lo único que murmuró el castaño antes de darse la vuelta, dejando al otro con su pequeño grupo de bebedores.

Suspiró mientras continuaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, abriéndose paso. Varios choques después, lo vio: Antonio llevaba puesto auriculares sobre sus hombros expuestos por la remera blanca sin mangas que llevaba, mientras saltaba al compás de la música. Una sonrisita boba asomaba en su boca, mientras sus ojos verdes se encontraban sonrientes a pesar de mantenerse cerrados (Lovi supuso que no los abría para poder "sentir" la música, bufó, era un estúpido español apasionado).

Sintió entonces que unas manos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura y tiraban de él para atraerlo al cuerpo opuesto. Con pánico pensó que se trataba de otro bastardo molesto con ganas de llevárselo a la cama, más antes de que pudiera soltar un puñetazo, maldición o grito, se topó con unos ojos verdes claros que lo miraban divertido.

― ¡Boludo! ¿Qué hacés acá? ―el acento porteño, la graciosa pronunciación de las silabas, los ojos verdes, y el cabello rubio le indicaron a Lovino que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Martín Hernández.

― ¡Martín! ―dijo notablemente sorprendido ante la presencia del argentino―. Yo… Vine con Feliciano.

― ¿En serio? Entonces sí era él el que se estaba _chapando_ al alemán ese… Pensé que le había metido los cuernos ―comentó con simpleza el chico de ojos verdes.

Romano bufó, pensando en la posibilidad de alguna infidelidad por parte del Macho Patatas.

―Si ese idiota llegara a solo engañar con el pensamiento a mi hermano…

―Le cortás los huevos ―sentenció contento el otro―. ¡Yo te ayudo!

El italiano se permitió reír un poco, mirando al rubio que le pasaba la altura por poco menos de diez centímetros. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Lovino.

― ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te agradabas con algunos de por aquí… ―dijo, por no agregar que Martin, en realidad, no se agradaba con la mayoría, ya fuera por sus ideas, su carácter, su egolatría o la confianza chocante.

―Y vos tampoco, boludo. E igual acá estás ―se rascó por atrás de la nuca, aun sonriendo―. Me invitó Francis, y como el _chabón_ me cae _re_ bien, vine. ¡La fiesta está re grosa! Aunque la cagó un poco que viniera el inglés ese, ¡te juro que no me lo banco!

Martín tenia la manía de hablar muy rápido, pero por suerte Lovino también, así que a su manera se entendían.

―A mí tampoco me agrada mucho Arthur…

El argentino rió.

―Boludo, a vos no te cae bien nadie ―se burló sin intención alguna de molestar al otro―. Igual, por mi re bien. Yo sé que te caigo bien y vos me caes bien a mí, así que no hay problema, podemos estar juntitos en una burbuja de odio y ya está, yo sería feliz así ―a pesar de que el Hernández estaba bromeando, Lovino no pudo evitar pensar en un mundo así, en donde solo Martín y Lovino estuvieran, conviviendo el uno con el otro. Y es que sí, Lovino Vargas estaba absolutamente enamorado de Martín, de su sonrisa, de sus gestos, de sus ojos, su cabello, su acento…― …Che, Lovi, ¿me estás escuchando? Loooovi ―Romano salió de su ensoñación.

―Ah… Perdón, ¿Qué decías? ―el otro le sonrió.

―Qué si querés bailar conmigo…

―Yo…

Los colores le llegaron a la cara al castaño fruto de esa proposición, mucho más al ver como bailaban casi todas las personas en ese lugar. ¡Joder, que era casi como tener sexo con ropa! El otro mantenía su mano estirada en dirección al otro, invitándolo. Romano la tomó, sintiendo "mariposas" en el estomago por el roce. Más la escena romántica no duró mucho, de un momento a otro el celular volvió a vibrar.

 **Bastardo:** Lovi.

 **Bastardo:** vamos, ven.

Se sintió un poco molesto ante la interrupción, aunque recordando de pronto porqué se encontraba allí.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el argentino, parado al lado.

―No… Solo es el idiota español que quiere que vaya a donde está… ―contestó mientras tecleaba en su celular una sarta de insultos sin sentido hacia el español, y que sin embargo Antonio tomaba con naturalidad.

―Ah… Antonio… ―el tono de Martín no fue del todo agradable al pronunciar el nombre.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada? ―preguntó el de ojos marrones, sintiendo un poco de rechazo hacia el rubio al pensar en eso.

― ¿Eh? No, no… ―negó sonriente el chico―. Es solo que siempre me pareció un poco creído y bobo… Pero bue, yo también soy así, che…

―Sí, lo _eri_ … ―una tercera voz se les unió.

Unos brazos rodearon el torso del argentino de una manera que Lovi catalogó como "posesiva". Un chico mucho más bajo (y el triple de delgado) de lo que Martin y Lovino eran apareció tras la espalda del primero. Manuel.

― ¡Manu! ―se sorprendió el de ojos verdes ante la "muestra de aprecio" de su novio, cosa que normalmente no sucedía―. ¿Pasa algo?

―Sí, _weón_ , que me estoy aburriendo como la _weá_. Estaba con _el Arthur_ pero llegó el _yankee fleto_ ese y al rato se empezaron a besuquear… ―bueno, la mayor parte de esa historia era cierta: Arthur y Alfred si se estaban besando apasionadamente en un rincón (esto influencia del alcohol en las venas del británico), más no se había estado aburriendo tanto. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a su novio con el italiano, se acercó "casualmente" a interrumpirlos―. Me quiero ir.

― ¿Ya? Es bastante temprano…

―Bueno, si no _querí_ me voy solo… ―dijo molesto, haciendo uso del mal carácter que lo caracterizaba, soltando al rubio de su agarre. El otro inmediatamente lo detuvo, girándose (dándole de esta manera la espalda a Lovi, que sintió una punzada de celos) y abrazando al chilenito castaño.

―Nooo, Manu, ya, ya nos vamos ―sorprendentemente el de ojos marrones no se quejó por ser abrazado (como normalmente hacía), correspondiendo de cierta manera, poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos descubiertos de transandino, acariciando levemente la piel blanca.

Estuvieron susurrándose unas cuantas cosas, el chileno mantenía el ceño fruncido, más sus mejillas coloradas probaban que no era molestia lo que estaba sintiendo. Lovino se encontraba tras de ellos, tratando de ignorar lo muy pegados que Martín y Manuel se encontraban, como el primero acariciaba de vez en cuando la cintura de su novio mientras le hablaba en el oído, o el que el sonrojo del castaño explicaba más que con palabras lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **LoviLove 3:** _ya voy idiota_

―Oye, Martín… ―dijo, tratando de llamar la atención del argentino. Que alejó un poco el rostro del oído de su novio para girarse hacia el italiano―. Yo ya me voy, el idiota español insiste en que vaya donde él… ―murmuró.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Qué pena, hubiera querido que te quedaras un rato más ―Manuel, tras la espalda de él, rodó los ojos―. Bueno, pero nos veremos pronto, ¿verdad?

―Claro, cuando quieras… ― _y cuando tu novio te deje_ , pensó.

―Entonces, chau. ―se despidió simplemente.

―Adiós. ―dijo Lovi.

Martín y Manuel se alejaron del lugar hasta acercarse a la puerta de salida justo en el momento en que _Hot Mess_ de Cobra Starship comenzaba a escucharse.

Romano suspiró derrotado; siempre era igual. No es que tuviera muchas ilusiones con el argentino, pero cualquier pequeña esperanza que pudiera surgir, por mas minúscula que fuere, siempre se arruinaba ante la intromisión de Manuel. No es que lo culpara, en realidad él haría lo mismo… Pero los celos le podían, y siempre terminaba maldiciendo al chileno.

―Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ― _oh, no_ _―_. Lovino, _mon ami._ No imaginé que vendrías.

―Tú. Yo. Y al menos dos metros de separación, gracias. ―dijo rápidamente Romano en cuanto vio al francés acercarse. Lo empujo con la mano para marcar distancia entre cuerpo y cuerpo.

―Oh, _mon deu,_ no seas así… Yo solo quería saludarte… ―dijo en tono coqueto, acercándose de todas maneras.

―Y yo no. Joder, aléjate.

―Todavía no se qué te ve Antonio… ―murmuró el otro, siendo solo escuchado al final por el italiano.

Ante la mención del español, reaccionó.

― ¡Antonio! ―una mano le tocó el trasero― ¡CHIGI! ¡Imbécil, vete! ―le gritó a Francis.

El de ojos claros se alejó riendo, alegre por su pequeña "victoria".

El italiano bufó, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a llegar, al fin, hasta donde su amigo se encontraba.

― ¡Lovi! ―gritó alegre Antonio en cuanto lo vio llegar, ceñudo como siempre.

No tardó más de dos segundos en saltarle encima y apretujarlo todo en un abrazo de boa constrictor.

―Su…el…ta… ―dijo medio ahogándose Vargas.

―Lovi, mi pequeñito, te extrañaba tanto, tanto… ―decía sin prestar atención―. Pensé que no vendrías y que me dejarías aquí, solito.

―Que… Me… Suel….tes… ―apenas pudo mover un poco los brazos lo empujó―. ¡Bastardo, déjame respirar!

―Uh, lo siento Lovi… Pero es que… ¡Te extrañé tanto! ―y otra vez lo abrazó, esta vez procurando dejar que el otro tomara aire.

―No exageres, no fue _tanto_ tiempo.

― ¡Un mes! Lo que es igual a cuatro semanas, y a 31 putos días ¡31!

―Ya, cálmate, neurótico de mierda.

― ¡Pero es que no puedo! Extrañé tanto a mi Lovi… A mi pequeña bolita asesina rellena de odio italiano…

―Dios mío, solo cállate… ―se deshizo del abrazo rápidamente―. Y no soy _tu Lovi._

―Pero si tú me amaaaas, y yo te amoooo ―dijo el otro medio en broma, medio en serio.

―Claro, claro. ―dijo Romano.

― ¡No me des la razón como a los locos!

―Pero si lo estás…

―Que no. ―dijo Antonio haciendo un puchero que logró sacarle una sonrisita al italiano.

―Mierda, tal vez te extrañé _un poco…_

Los ojos verde oscuro de Antonio se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción.

―Awwww, eres un amor cuando quieres ―dijo tratando de acercarse con los brazos abiertos para _otro_ abrazo y con la boca en pose para dar un beso―. Oh, vamos, déjame darte amoooor.

―Joder, no. Antonio… ―dijo empujándolo, más el otro insistía―. Antonio… ―siguió, pero el chico comenzó a hacer como un conejo (¿o un pez?) con la boca―. ¡Antonio! ―y terminó riendo ante las carañotas del otro―. Eres un imbécil, bastardo.

― ¿Pero recibiré un beso?

―No. ―le respondió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

―Por favoooor.

―Que no. ―hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza, en broma. Haciéndose _el difícil._

―En la mejilla… Vamos, hace rato que no nos vemos ―el otro seguía en pose negativa―. _Porfis_.

―Uff, eres insistente, idiota ―rodó los ojos―. Uno y ya.

―Tus insultos llenan de alegría mis días, yay ―dio un pequeño giro sobre sí mismo, a modo de "baile de victoria", luego se sacó los auriculares y se volvió a acercar al chico más bajo que él―. Beso, beso.

Lovino hizo un gesto de desagrado (fingido, más que nada) y se acercó al otro de igual manera.

Debería haber acordado quien daría el beso en la mejilla a quien, pensó varias horas después Romano; el italiano, creyendo que el molesto español insistiría más si recibía _"_ poco cariño" de parte del otro, pensó que él mismo debería besar en el cachete a Antonio. Antonio, en cambio, a sabiendas del _tsunderismo_ (gracias animes y a Kiku por enseñarle ese término) de Lovino, pensó que lo más conveniente sería darle un beso él.

Así es como sus labios se unieron en menos de lo que dura un chasquido, y es como el mayor de los hermanos Vargas se sonrojó hasta el más recóndito punto de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se alejó del otro, empujándolo con las manos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta él mismo, ya estaba corriendo en dirección a los baños de la casa, empujando a todo mundo y pateando incluso. Antonio, con una sonrisa boba en la cara tardó unos segundos en notar la ausencia del otro. Apenas se recompuso, lo siguió.

Romano se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, deslizándose hasta caer sentado. Su respiración se normalizaba lentamente, mientras el color en su rostro tardaba un poco en desaparecer.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda… ―murmuraba para sus adentros―. No debería haber corrido, no debería haber corrido…

Encogido sobre sí mismo, todo sonrojado y murmurando maldiciones sin parar es como lo encontró Antonio. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo: incluso así el italiano era adorable.

―Lovi… ―el chico de ojos mieles se tensó. Levantó la cabeza y miró casi horrorizado al chico frente a él. Segundos después volvió a hacerse un _pókemon pre-pelea_ (es decir, bolita)―. Oh, vamos, Lovi… ―esperó unos segundos, pero nada. Las personas que pasaban por allí veían a dos chicos, uno encogido contra una pared y el otro justo delante de este, con cara de perro arrepentido―. Lovino.

Pocas eran las veces en que el español llamaba a su _mejor amigo_ por su nombre completo. Desde pequeños que Lovi era Lovi, por más que el otro se quejara y aunque él mismo no llamara a Antonio por sobrenombres como Toño, Toni u otros. Las contadas veces en que el nombre Lovino había salido de boca del de ojos verdes, la situación era seria. Fue por esa razón, que Lovino Vargas guió su mirada al castaño.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó tratando de sonar molesto, aunque la voz le temblara. Pero la verdad es que no podía sentirse enojado… ni triste, ni furioso, ni feliz. Una maraña de pensamientos estaba azotando a su cabeza, y un enjambre de sentimientos a su corazón. No sabía que pensar, mucho menos que sentir. No se le podía pedir que reaccionara de otra manera.

―Lovi… ―susurró el español, suavizando el tono de su voz. Se agachó, quedando en cuclillas sobre sus pies, y a la misma altura que el italiano. Posó una mano en las mejillas sonrosadas de el del rulo, sintiéndolas cálidas bajo su tacto.

―H-Hey… ¿Q-Qué? ―preguntó nervioso, mientras sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo común.

―No te preocupes, está todo bien.

― ¿Eh?

El chico alejó su mano, dando una caricia al final. Rió un poco, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas radiantes a Lovino.

―Solo fue un accidente. No tienes que avergonzarte ―las mejillas del Vargas se colorearon nuevamente al recordar―. Oye, no te preocupes, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces en que me besé por error con Gilbert y con Francis? ―el ceño del otro se frunció: por alguna razón, la idea de cualquiera de esos dos besando a Antonio no terminaba de agradarle.

―Demasiada información, gracias.

Antonio rió fuertemente ante esa declaración.

―Ow, Loviiii, eres taaaan bonitoooo. ―se abalanzó sobre su amigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo del otro. Restregó su cara en el cabello del italohablante, con cuidado de no tocar el rulito qué, por alguna extraña razón, lograba que saliera golpeado siempre que quería tironearlo.

―Im…bé…cil… ―nuevamente estaba sin aire. Olvidó la incomodidad causada por el beso y en su mente afloró una nueva, causada por la sensación de asfixia gracias a esos brazos que, aunque delgados, fibrosos. Finalmente Antonio lo soltó (probablemente por haber notado que la cara de Lovi estaba tomando un alarmante color azul) y así pudo el pequeño castaño respirar en paz―. Eres… Un… Maldito… Idiota… ―apenas y sí podía inhalar y exhalar en paz―. Te odio.

Lejos de tomarlo como una ofensa, Carriedo, sonrió y besó con suavidad la coronilla del otro.

― ¡Y yo te quiero! ―dijo feliz de la vida. A pesar de todo, el italiano sonrió levemente.

―Bobo.

Bailar no estaba en sus planes. No es que no le gustara, ¡qué va!, le encantaba. Pero siempre en la comodidad de su casa, encerrado en su cuarto, en donde pudiera agitar el culo todo lo que quisiera y sin que nadie le dijera nada. Pero eso, era algo que no podría permitirse en ese mismo momento; no mientras al menos cuarenta personas lo rodeaban, bailando muy pegados los unos a los otros y tratando de toquetear cuanto pudieran.

― ¡Vamos, Lovi, baila! ―insistía el español, que sin ninguna vergüenza se movía de aquí para allá, agitando todo el cuerpo.

―Ni jodiendo.

―Loooooviiiii… ―se quejó Antonio, haciendo un puchero con la boca.

―Agh ―se acercó un poco más a su amigo (en parte porque los demás que bailaban lo estaban empujando)―. Ni sé bailar, bastardo.

―Déjame ayudarte, entonces… ―en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, Antonio, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo (pero dejándole un poco de espacio vital por si acaso al otro se le ocurría golpearlo). Comenzó tambaleándose de un lado a otro, sosteniendo a Lovino y guiándolo a sus pasos.

― ¿Sí sabes que no es un vals, no? ―preguntó ceñudo, aunque con un pequeño sonrojo. Algunas personas los miraban y cuchicheaban.

―Todo baile puede ser romántico… ―dijo con una sonrisa boba el de ojos verdes, mientras continuaba moviéndose.

― I-imbécil… ―murmuró el otro, sintiendo un poco más caliente su rostro―. Este baile es todo menos romántico. ¿No los ves? Están _haciéndolo_ vestidos.

El chico de piel bronceada rió ante eso. El del rulo casi se espanta al sentir como su cintura dejaba de ser rodeada, para pasar a tener todo un brazo alrededor de esta. Su cara asemejó a un tomate cuando chocó contra el pecho de Antonio, que solo estaba cubierto por esa camiseta blanca, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

―Bueno, si así lo gustas podemos bailar de _esa manera_... ―susurró el chico contra su oído, dejando escapar una risa suave que logró estremecer al más bajo.

―O-Oye, imbécil. ¿Qué intentas? ―preguntó nervioso, y tratando de separarse un poco. Pero fallando como todas las veces en su vida que lo intentó.

―Solo quiero bailar… ―dijo inocentemente, mientras se apegaba _más_ (si es que era posible) al cuerpo delgadito del otro.

―P-Pues yo no… Suéltame…

―Nope.

― ¿Qué?

―Que no, Lovi. No te soltaré. ―otra vez esa voz en su oreja. El aliento cálido del español.

Por alguna razón, eso logró que el italiano se quedara callado. Bailaron, y aunque no estaban haciendo los mismos movimientos que los demás a su alrededor (qué, dios santo y deberían arrestarlos por exhibicionismo), sus cuerpos estaban _tan cerca_ que producían el mismo efecto que si se frotaran frenéticamente el uno contra el otro.

Cabe decir que lo que más brillaba en ese lugar era el rostro de Romano, y no, no solo por su belleza que _sí, Lovi es hermoso,_ diría Antonio, si no porque este se encontraba de un furioso rojo. El cuerpo de Carriedo desprendía una fragancia a huerta en verano y colonia barata. _Vaya mierda,_ diría cualquier persona, incluso Lovino, pero en ese momento no podía quejarse. Pues se sentía ebrio, sin siquiera haber probado alcohol (de acuerdo, unas dos o tres copas), solo la fragancia del chico que en ese mismo momento frotaba su barbilla contra su cabello bastaba.

―…tonio… ―dijo bajito. Tanto que solo se escuchó parte del nombre.

― ¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ―preguntó tranquilo. La gente que los veía había dejado de cuchichear, que si _¿ese no es el hermano de Feliciano? ¿Está con Antonio Carriedo?,_ y solo podían _tratar_ de disimular sus rostros convertidos por la ternura. Después de todo, cualquiera que los mirara solo veía a una pareja que a pesar del estruendo bailaba pegada como si de un verdadero vals fuera. Se movían en la misma posición, inclinándose de un lado a otro.

¿Era su imaginación o todos alrededor habían desaparecido? Supuso que sí, porque no los escuchaba, no los veía, ni los sentía. Solo a Antonio, que en ese momento lo miraba directamente a los ojos, los cuales bajo las luces parpadeantes multicolores tomaban diferentes tonos de verde.

―…Yo… Solo… ―no entendía exactamente la razón, pero su mano se había movido hacia el rostro de su… ¿amigo? Acarició la mejilla izquierda lentamente, luego tocó la oreja del mismo lado y finalmente llegó a su nuca, en donde enredó los dedos con el cabello de la parte baja de su cabeza.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se iba a engañar a si mismo diciendo que no entendía que pasaba. Estaba por besar a su mejor amigo, sus rostros se acercaban por el tirón que Lovino estaba ejerciendo sobre el cuello del otro, y no es como si el español hiciera algo por impedirlo; ambos brazos estaban rodeando la cintura del más pequeño. Sus narices se tocaron, y el aliento mentolado del italoparlante se mezcló con el levemente de Antonio. Se sintió alcohol en cuanto se mezclaron.

Sintiendo una maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza, Lovino se preguntó si en realidad todo lo que el de ojos verdes estaba haciendo no era simplemente obra de diferentes bebidas mezcladas (estaba segurísimo de que Toño no se encontraba _del todo_ sobrio), que quizás en realidad su amigo no estaba del todo consciente de quien era él. Tal vez se imaginaba que estaba con alguna chica bonita (a estas alturas de su vida el italiano no podía negar que su contextura física era bastante afeminada)

Esa idea lo hizo sentir mal, al punto de frenar sus movimientos, dejando de tironear de la nuca del otro.

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó el otro al sentir como lentamente se separaban de él.

―Disculpa, casi nos besamos. ―dijo, como si no fuera demasiado evidente.

―Sí… ¿y qué sucede con eso? ―preguntó cómo no entendiendo el chico, sonriendo mas bobamente que de costumbre.

―Bastardo. Tú y yo. Beso ―contestó tratando de hacer que entendiera―. Antonio, soy Lovino.

Alejó sus brazos del cuello del otro _¿en qué momento los había enredado así?_

El agarre en su cuerpo no desapareció, lo que desapareció fue la mínima distancia que se había formado entre cuerpo y cuerpo cuando Lovino decidió que estaba haciendo una estupidez. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensarlo antes de sentir presión en sus labios. La boca de Antonio era de labios finos, y a pesar de esto habían logrado cubrir por completo la del otro.

 _Son muy suaves,_ pensó el Vargas, mientras estos se movían lento sobre su boca. Solo acariciándolos de manera superficial. _Tranquilo, cariñoso._

De pronto, _humedad._ Una lengua que lamió su labio superior. Superior e inferior cedieron ante la presión. Su boca se abrió, _más humedad._ Dos lenguas que se encontraron, se sobaban, exploraban, chocaban. El aire no existía, los demás tampoco. Comer, respirar, _vivir,_ no era necesario mientras ambos labios se encontraran, mientras sus cuerpos estuvieran así de cerca; con las manos de Lovi acariciando la nuca de Antonio, y con la izquierda del español acariciando su cintura, con la derecha apretando levemente su trasero. Sintió un apretón allí. Soltó un quejido… ¿o era un gemido? Solo supo que de pronto esos sonidos salían de su boca, que luchaba por continuar sintiendo la del otro fusionarse en él.

No supieron cuantos minutos pasaron, quizás fueron horas o tal vez solo minutos. Tomaban aire entre beso y beso, listos para continuar, pero en uno de los momentos en que lo hicieron, una mano ajena a las de ellos los tocó.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó―. Me encanta que se estén divirtiendo, pero podría ofrecerles una de mis habitaciones para que continúen con su _acte d'amour._

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Antonio porque básicamente se había olvidado de existir, y Lovino porque reconocería _ese_ acento donde fuera (casi grita "pervertido" del susto). Ambos miraron a su alrededor, notando que absolutamente todos en la fiesta los estaban mirando (inclusive Feliciano) con una sonrisita, _ustedes, pillines,_ que le dieron ganas a Lovino de que se lo tragara la tierra: _¡Abuelo Roma,_ _sálvame_ _!_

―Eh… Jeje… ―rió bobo el italiano, pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente―. No es lo que parece…

―Oh, claro que no. No es como si pareciese que te hayas _comido_ la boca de Lovino. De seguro alucinamos, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con sarcasmo su amigo francés, sin poder evitar el tono picarón.

―Dios, todos nos vieron, ¿no? ―preguntó un poco abochornado el español, viendo de reojo a las demás personas, que actuaban como si no estuvieran tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban.

― _Oui,_ _mon ami. ―_ le confirmó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

―Perdón, Lovi, sé que te molesta ser el centro de aten… ―decía a medida que volteaba hacia donde se suponía estaba su compañero, más este no es encontraba allí cuando acabó de girar―…ción ―miró a sus costados, nada―. ¿Lovi?

―Vaya que es escurridizo ―dijo Francis, guiñándole un ojo―. Vamos, ve a buscarlo.

― ¿Y qué le digo?

― ¿Decir? Creo que ese espectáculo que se dieron aquí valió más que mil palabras.

―Sí, el problema es que creo que es el único que no lo entiende.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Francis sonrió y simplemente dijo:

―Suerte.

―Gracias, amigo.

Caminó, sin saber realmente donde buscar a su amado (que sí, estaba enamoradísimo del italiano). La casa de Francis era enorme, una mansión por así decirlo. De pronto un tirón en su camisa lo hizo buscar, volteó ilusionado de que fuera Lovino, más solo era su hermano, Feliciano.

― ¡Hola, Toño! ―saludó feliz de la vida, haciendo que sus ojos se encogieran de la sonrisa.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado en buscar a Lovi se hubiera detenido a apachurrar a Feliciano porque _coño, es adorable._ Pero no, no podía permitirse eso en ese mismísimo momento.

―Hola, Feli… Disculpa, estoy un poco ocu…

―Lo sé, Lovi está por allá… ―le dijo con una sonrisita, apuntando hacia la dirección en la que su _fratello maggiore_ se había ido (escapado).

Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde el italiano le apuntaba, pero volvió sobre sus pasos solo para tomar las manos de Feliciano en señal de agradecimiento.

―Gracias, en verdad. ―el otro solo rió cantarinamente.

― ¡Ya ve a buscarlo! ―le ordenó simpáticamente― ¡Ve rápido a volverte mi cuñado!

― ¡Eso haré! ―le gritó corriendo. La gente a su alrededor lo miraba extrañado.

Encontró a Lovino recargado contra una pared fuera de la mansión, en el patio trasero. Había ido a donde Veneciano le había indicado, más para cuando llegó Romano ya había cambiado de rumbo. Se sintió un poco mareado en cuanto el aire fresco de fuera golpeó contra su rostro, se sostuvo de la misma pared en la que Lovino estaba apoyado (mientras este lo miraba con horror) y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando recuperó más o menos el equilibrio, se acercó al otro.

Romano tenía un cigarrillo en su boca, fumaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, obviando el hecho de que sentía frío. Y no era para menos, había salido de un ambiente caluroso, esto gracias a las personas, y más específicamente de una _situación calurosa,_ hacia el frio madrugador de fuera.

―Eso va a matarte a la larga. ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al español.

Lovino ni lo miró, se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta caer sentado. Ya en el suelo tomó el pliegue de la remera de Antonio y tiró de él para que lo imitara. Carriedo así lo hizo, sentándose junto a él.

― ¿Quieres? ―preguntó entonces el más bajito. Esta vez, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico a su lado, aunque volviéndola al frente cuando el otro la correspondió.

―Claro… ―dijo, hipnotizado ante la imagen que Lovino le ofrecía; estaba colorado, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y apretando la boca. De pronto su mano tomó el cigarrillo de su propia boca, sacándolo y luego acercándolo a la cara de su acompañante. Este se inclinó hacia la mano de Lovi, para que luego este colocara el _palo cancerígeno_ en su boca.

Se volvieron a acomodar a como estaban antes. Hombro con hombro, sus brazos tocándose cómodamente, las manos casi unidas.

Se compartieron el cigarro, pasándoselo de boca en boca, hasta que este se acabó, reduciéndose a cenizas. También compartieron un tranquilo silencio, aunque no por eso cómodo (bueno, en realidad no sabían siquiera si era incomodo)

―Oye, Antonio… ―murmuró Lovi, decidiéndose a hablar. Más su cabeza se movió involuntariamente hacia el español, pues este le había tomado de la barbilla, haciéndola girar hacia él. No hubo miradas a los ojos esta vez, solo la sensación de sus bocas pegadas nuevamente. Esta vez fue más rápido, la humedad llegó antes, las lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas más rápidamente. Nadie los veía, estaban fuera y nadie saldría. Los brazos de Lovino volvieron a enredarse en torno al cuello de Antonio, las manos tomaron los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro.

Carriedo volvió a sujetarlo de la cintura, ahora ascendiendo hasta las caderas, para sostenerlas firmemente, tirando y haciendo que el italiano quedara sentado sobre su regazo. Estaban yendo demasiado rápido, lo sabían, pero por el momento no podían pensar en eso, no cuando la ropa parecía que sobraba, sobre todo los pantalones, que impedían que esa fricción que había comenzado entre sus partes bajas no se sintiera del todo.

Pero no iban a desnudarse, estaban conscientes de que eso definitivamente seria exhibicionismo. Igualmente necesitaban más, más de esa sensación enloquecedora. Antonio recostó a Lovi en el frio piso, que rápidamente se calentó por los cuerpos sobre él. Se metió entre las piernas del otro, sin dejar de besarlo. No paraban de besarse en ningún momento, tomaban bocanadas de aire y seguían. Se frotaron el uno contra el otro, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperados por ir más lejos.

―Ahh… A-Antonio… ―trató de hablar, más se volvió una maraña de gemidos cuando el otro tomó su rulo entre los dedos, tirándolo levemente―… ¡Agh!... Humh… Ahh…

―Así que por eso no me dejabas tocarlo… ―dijo a milímetros de su boca, para luego continuar. Se frotó más insistentemente, ahora tratando de que su erección se sintiera contra la del otro― ¿Así? ―preguntó al sentir que el otro tironeaba de sus cabellos mientras gemía.

―Antonio… Ahh… Antonio… ―repetía su nombre, comenzando el también a moverse con más rapidez. De pronto un sonido lo alertó―. Antonio… Agh… Antonio, parahh… Espera un segundo… Ahh…

― ¿Por qué? Ahh...―preguntaba perdido en la placentera sensación.

―Ahh… Escucho… Ahh… Alguien… Mmm… Viene… ―le advirtió, esperando que se detuviera.

―Entonces terminemos pronto… ―susurró el español.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―pero la mano de Carriedo internándose en su pantalón le hizo cerrar fuertemente la boca para no gritar.

Tomó su miembro ya despierto y comenzó a masajearlo, escuchando como el otro se perdía más y más en las sensaciones.

Debía detenerlo, lo sabía, pero no lo hizo. En cambio metió su mano en el pantalón del español, como el otro había hecho con él, y procedió a imitar sus movimientos. ¿Qué lo guiaba a actuar de esa manera? No tenía idea. Pero poco importaba cuando Antonio lo acariciaba de manera tan intima _ahí_ mientras le besaba el cuello.

―No hagas mucho… Ahhh… ruido, Lovi. ―le susurró el chico en el oído.

―Enton- ¡Ah!… Para…

―Shh… ―chitó al castaño, pensando que en cualquier otra situación Lovino le habría pegado por hacerlo.

En vez de eso solo movió la mano más rápidamente.

―Oh, dios… ―Lovino Vargas, con tan solo veinte años de edad, estaba a punto de entrar en estado de pánico―. ¿Qué… he… hecho?

Hundió su rostro entre el espacio de sus piernas y su pecho. Un aura negra caía sobre su cabeza. Casi se sentía a punto de llorar.

―Pues, nos besamos… nos masturbamos mutuamente… Y luego… pues… vomité ―dijo Antonio, rascándose la nuca―. Disculpa por eso, nuevamente… ―sonrió bobaliconamente, expresando su bochorno.

―Oh, dios. Eres imbécil. ―se lamentó el italiano, hundiéndose más.

El español solo rió, acercándose un poco tambaleante hasta el chico. A estas alturas Lovino estaba segurísimo de que Antonio se encontraba _completamente_ ebrio. Su caminar chueco, su sonrisa más idiota de lo normal (o como diría Martín, mas _boluda que de costumbre_ ), y los acontecimientos dados solo sirvieron para confirmárselo.

Sintió la mano del de ojos verdes posarse en sus hombros, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Decidió que ya se había dejado llevar _demasiado_ esa noche, que debía detenerse.

―Ya, detente ―le dijo a su… ¿amigo? ¿En serio?―. Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que haces.

―Oh, yo creo que sí… ―murmuró Antonio, ignorando el empujón que el otro le había dado, y acariciando el cuello de este con su boca.

―No. Antonio… ―lo volvió a empujar, la cabeza del español golpeó contra la pared, haciendo que un pequeño "auch" escapara de su boca―. ¡Detente, maldición!

―Pero, Lovi…. ―hizo ojos de cachorrito―. Deberíamos acabar lo que empezamos…

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―se levantó, molesto. Caminando hacia la fiesta nuevamente. De pronto vio a las personas que antes lo habían alertado, eran Arthur y Alfred, que con cara de sorpresa los miraban.

Lovino no supo si era porque los habían visto casi follar y seguidamente vomitar, o porque ellos mismo habían sido atrapados besuqueándose. No le dio importancia, y siguió su camino.

La fiesta seguía como la recordaba: borrachos, urgidos, desorientados y desvergonzados. Caminó metiéndose entre la muchedumbre, esta vez no tuvo reparos en responder violentamente cuando trataban de "seducirlo" (¿En serio, hombre? ¿Crees que tocándole el culo ya lo tendrás en tu cama?), como cuando lo tomaron de las caderas para acercarlo a un cuerpo ajeno y Lovino lo abofeteó dejando una marca.

Entonces lo vio: su hermano, feliz de la vida, aferrado al cuerpo musculoso de su novio, besándose como si el tiempo fuese solo una ilusión ( _vaya mierda cursi acabo de decir_ ). Lo tomó del dobladillo de la camisa, haciéndole despegar los labios de los del alemán con un sonoro chasquido.

―Nos vamos. ―dijo con bastante molestia, sin importarle si su hermano quería quedarse un rato más en la fiesta o no. Lovino definitivamente había tenido suficiente por una noche. "Una pequeña fiesta nunca mató a nadie", ¿eh? Vaya mierda.

― ¿Lovi?

―No, tu mamá en tanga. Claro que soy yo, imbécil. Vámonos.

―Pero, ¿Lovi? ―casi le responde "creo que eso ya lo aclaramos, soquete", más antes de tener oportunidad de hacerlo el otro continuó hablando―. ¿Por… por qué…? Dios, Lovi, ¿eso es vomito? ¿Qué sucedió?

―Nada, ya, vámonos ―comenzó a arrastrar a su novio, más este murmuraba cosas sobre _pero ¿y Ludwig? Mi amore…_ ―. Sí, sí, chau, chau a tu _amore._ ¡Adiós Macho! ―le gritó aun arrastrando al otro, el rubio solo pudo suspirar resignado y saludar con un gesto de mano a su novio, mientras este parecía a punto de estallar en llanto.

Al final ya estando en la salida caminaron hacia su auto, un poco más tranquilos. El sonido estridente de la fiesta se oía a lo lejos. Lovino se veía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con cara de preocupación, después de todo, la apariencia de Romano no era la mejor: ropa desacomodada, sucia por pasto y vomito, cara roja, labios hinchados y restos de baba seca en su barbilla. No sabía exactamente que pensar: su hermano se había metido en una pelea o... no estaba seguro.

―Lovi…

―Besé a Antonio, ¿bien? No tengo nada más que decir.

Feliciano no entendía exactamente que debía hacer: Lovi había besado a Antonio, eso era bueno, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se veía tan abatido?

―Está bien, pero si luego quieres hablar…

―Sé que puedo contar contigo… ―susurró, sonriéndole levemente. _En verdad, está hecho un lío_ pensó el más pequeño.

― ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? ―su hermano solo asintió.

Antonio se había quedado un rato en donde Lovi lo había dejado, recapacitando. ¿Había ido demasiado rápido? Sí, definitivamente sí. Y peor aún, la había cagado… ¡Vomitado! ¿Cómo le pudo haber vomitado encima?

Bueno, al menos había sacado un poco del alcohol de su organismo, se sentía un poco más lucido.

Él solo quería confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, pero todo se le había escapado de las manos. Lo mejor sería dejarlo irse y disculparse luego, visitar su casa y hacerlo de frente, pero conociendo a Lovino, este no querría verlo ni en fotografía.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo besado? No era bobo, Lovino le había correspondido, significaba que le gustaba aunque fuera _un poco._ Más, ¿eso sería suficiente para superar el _crush_ que este tenía por Martín? Porque no, no era secreto para nadie que Romano estaba "coladito" por el rubio argentino. Ni tampoco era secreto para nadie que Antonio lo estaba por el italiano, claro, excepto para el mismísimo italohablante.

Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, se dijo el español. Al menos ya sabía que sabor tenían los labios del otro, sonrió como bobo, aunque con un poco de tristeza en los ojos. Le mandaría un texto en la mañana, le pediría perdón por todo lo ocurrido en esa noche.

.

.

.

―Vaya gilipollez. ―dijo levantándose de un salto, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde estaba Romano, entrando a la fiesta. El gentío no le dejaba ver bien― ¿Don―

―Salida, debe estar en donde aparcó el auto. A dos cuadras de aquí, a la derecha, junto al mío ―esa era la despreocupada voz de Sebastián, su amigo uruguayo, quien estaba tras él, agarrado del brazo de su novio brasileño. _Flaco_ , apúrate.

― ¡S-sí! ¡Gracias Sebas! ―le gritó corriendo, el otro sonrió imperceptiblemente, continuando con lo suyo.

Corrió hacia la salida, obviamente el italiano ya no estaba allí. Decidió correr en la dirección que el proveniente de Uruguay le había indicado. Entonces divisó dos rulos inconfundibles. Ambos hermanos caminaban despacio, aun a una cuadra de su auto.

― ¡Lovino! ―ambos voltearon, Feliciano le sonrió alegremente, indicándole que se acercara. Romano en cambio pareció pegar un pequeño salto. El español estuvo entonces frente a ambos, los tres se quedaron quietos mirándose los unos a los otros.

De pronto, como si estuviese planeado, Feliciano comenzó a correr, seguido por Lovino y luego por Antonio. Lovino siempre había sido más rápido que su hermano, más cuando se trataba de escapar o salvarse su hermano le ganaba por mucho. Además el español era rápido, esto gracias a esas estúpidas corridas de toros a las que solía asistir.

Feliciano llegó al auto antes de que Lovino pudiera siquiera tocar el capó, y una vez dentro se aseguró de trabar cada puerta para que su hermano no pudiera ingresar en él.

― ¡Feliciano! ¡Ábreme! ―gritó el castaño viendo como el español estaba cada vez más cerca.

― ¡Lo siento _frattelo_! ¡Pero tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Toño! ―le dijo, temiendo seriamente por su vida.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―gritó mientras comenzaba a correr, pues el otro ya se estaba acercando demasiado.

Mientras corría tratando de huir del otro solo pudo pensar que cuando la gente quería que otras se arreglaran normalmente las encerraban en una habitación, no las dejaban fuera corriendo como locos al mejor estilo _Spartacus._

Y lo inevitable sucedió: Antonio lo atrapó por la cintura mientras corrían, lo cargó en brazos y lo pegó contra una pared. Genial, acorralado otra vez.

―Lovi… ―susurró, sonriendo levemente, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento―. Sí que eres rápido cuando quieres ―el otro no respondía, solo desvió la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en otro punto y no en los labios de Antonio, en los ojos de Antonio, ni en el cuerpo de Antonio, o en cualquier parte de Antonio―. Ya se… Discúlpame, ¿bien? Me excedí esta noche, me tendría que haber contenido más. Yo no quise… de acuerdo, eso es mentira, si quería besarte. Pero no… ¡Mierda! No tengo excusas. SI quise besarte, si quise toquetearte, o mierda si que quiero hacerte el―

― ¡Ya! ¡Cállate! ¡Nada de eso es el problema! ¡El problema es que estás ebrio y mañana probablemente no recuerdes nada! ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Yo sí lo recordaré y… joder… estoy hecho un lio! ¡SOY UN JODIDO DESASTRE, ANTONIO! ¡Por tu culpa! ¿¡Que hago yo ahora con estos sentimientos!? ¡Mañana me pondrás de excusa que estabas ebrio y me romperás el maldito corazón, imbécil! ―le gritó golpeándolo en el pecho. Sus ojos se estaban aguando, y lentamente se sentía perder la fuerza.

―Hey… Lovi… ―el otro continuaba murmurando cosas sobre corazones rotos y helado para calmar las penas mientras lo golpeaba―… Lovi, cálmate… Oye ―le dio un beso de improvisto―, calma, está bien… ―Vargas detuvo sus golpes, lentamente. Miró el suelo por unos segundos, cuando levantó la cabeza lo primero que hizo fue tomar el rostro del otro entre sus manos y devolverle otro beso.

―Antonio, prométeme algo ―le dijo separándose. El otro asintió, acariciando su cintura con cariño―. Jura que no volverás a besarme ―el alma se le cayó a los pies al español―, no mientras estés ebrio. Por favor.

―C-Claro, pero… ¿por qué? ―preguntó confundido el otro.

―Porque cuando estés sobrio ni se te pasará por la mente el hacerlo, lo sé. ―sonrió tristemente. Le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla al otro, y se separó.

―De acuerdo. ―murmuró Antonio, pensando que _de verdad, Lovi no ha captado nada._

Caminaron hasta su auto, en silencio. Cuando llegaron Feliciano aun estaba allí, sentado y esperando a que su hermano mayor llegara.

―Estás en problemas, imbécil ―le dijo el mayor al menor, esperando a que le abriera. Veneciano tragó saliva, asustado. Pero le abrió igualmente―. Bueno, adiós, nos vemos mañana, bastardo. ―lo saludó desde la ventanilla del coche.

―Sí… adiós. ―dijo inseguro, el otro le sonrió un poco, con pena (no sabía si por Antonio o por él mismo)

El español volvió a besar a Lovino, solo un pequeño toque.

― ¡Pero por Dios, Antonio! ¡Lo juraste!

―Sí, lo sé. No fallé a mi palabra… Jamás lo hago. ―le dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

―¿Eres imbécil o…?

Antonio rió suavemente, acercándose al oído del otro juguetonamente. Feliciano miraba todo con diversión.

―Lovino, el DJ no tiene permiso de embriagarse. ―dio por toda respuesta, antes de alejarse y sonreírle juguetonamente.

―… ―recalculando―. E-Espera… O sea… T-Tú…

Ahora Antonio sí rió fuertemente.

― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Lovi! Tengo la sensación de que tendremos un día interesante ―le comentó mientras veía como lentamente Lovino pasaba de un pálido color de piel a un rojo furioso. Feliciano subió la ventanilla lentamente, para que al otro no se le ocurriera golpear a su futuro cuñado―. ¡Ah, disculpas nuevamente por lo de tu camisa! ¡Te compraré otra en recompensa!

El auto se prendió.

―Mataré… ―dijo Lovi―… a ese… ―el auto comenzó a alejarse, mientras Antonio lo miraba con una sonrisa― ¡BASTARDO!

― ¡Te amo! ―fue lo que se escuchó gritar al español.

Bueno, las cosas habían salido bastante bien.


End file.
